elite_warrior_battle_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Special Attacks Neutral B - Soul Self Raven’s eyes glow white as she takes a dramatic stance with her hands held out in front of her as black energy engulfs her hands and starts to spread out in front of her, forming a completely black duplicate of Raven with white eyes. This allows her to fight with her “Soul Self”. From this point forward, the player has control of the Soul Self, while the real Raven maintains her pose. While her Soul Self is out, you takes 1% damage for every second it’s there. The duplicate has constant super armor and has Raven’s exact stats. It also has an infinite float that can be activated by holding jump in the air. Side B - Telekinesis Raven slowly puts one hand in front of as her eyes glow white and black energy surrounds her hand. Any throwable item or opponent that is less than 4 stage builder blocks in front of her suddenly becomes surrounded with black energy. Anything that you hits with this move now floats about half a stage builder block above where they were first affected. You can now has complete control over anything she caught, Due opponents can break out by button mashing, having times the escape difficulty of a grab. You can stop controlling everything at any time by hitting B. Up B - Dark Raven Raven’s entire body is suddenly engulfed in black energy, which forms itself into the shape of a large raven. In this, you're about large around size with large wings that reach out. You can move in any direction for 3 seconds, with you transforming back and grabbing the ledge if you flies into it. The raven flaps its wings as it moves, dealing minor damage an low downwards knockback to any contacts opponents. The recovery is slightly laggy as well, having medium lag on both ends. Down B - Ground Dasher Raven’s eyes glow white as a patch of ground about one stage builder block in front of her is covered by black energy. This patch ranges depend on how long the buttom is held. Once released, Raven raises her hands into the air, which are quickly surrounded by black energy. That patch of ground proceeds to break out of the stage and stands itself up vertically in front of where it was originally, forming a makeshift wall of sorts. This “wall”, as I’ll be referring to it from now on, stays like that for 30 seconds, at which point it automatically falls back into the stage. Final Smash - The End The camera zooms in on Raven as she takes a pose similar to that in the above picture. The whole stage then suddenly turns grey, spreading out from behind Raven to cover the stage within 2 seconds. Every aspect of the stage instantly freezes in place, with opponents staying in mid-air, thrown items freezing in mid-flight, etc. For 10 seconds, everything is frozen. Raven is free to create and manipulate down special walls, set up down tilts, or even attack her foes (they take full damage from attacks, but no knockback). Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Comic Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teen Titan Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Teenager Category:Goth Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Female Category:Heros Category:First Era of Elites